


20 + 6 sentences KimiBoku

by Hotarukunn



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. 26 separate 1 sentence long things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 + 6 sentences KimiBoku

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I rewatched some episodes some while back.

**#01 – Understanding**  
Kaname just can't understand what girls find to be so good about Yuuki; he's half-assed about anything that he does, he's unresponsive, he's frustrating and on top of that he's heavy when he decides to randomly drape himself with all he's got over Kaname – seriously, Kaname just can't understand why he likes him, too.

。

**#02 – Smile**  
Every time that Shun smiled, that sun of a smile warmed Yuuta's heart, and inwardly, he felt as if he were melting, even if it didn't show on his face.

。

**#03 – No words**  
Yuuta and Yuuki didn't need words to have conversations; it was as if the twins had an ability to speak to each other mentally, with nothing but their blank-looking gazes.

。

**#04 – Hair**  
Yuuta liked Shun's long hair, no question about it, but there was just something with his new short haircut that reminded him of a cute and fluffy little dog.

。

**#05 – Youth**  
If Yuuta wanted to show his youth, shouldn't he pick something more charismatic than the manga club? was what Yuuta thought as he watched his brother sit with a volume of a well-read copy in his lap.

。

**#06 – Tired**  
Whenever Yuuki said that he was tired, Kaname knew that he wasn't as tired as him – because just being around Yuuki could make a person exhausted.

。

**#07 – Pretty**  
Sometimes, Shun was jealous of Yuuta for looking so good in yukata – as for himself, he could never look handsome like Yuuta, only cute and just like a girl, which was why he somehow ended up wearing a kimono's broad obi – the members of the tea ceremony club thought he was cute in it, and that was somewhat awkward; on the other hand, he had liked it surprisingly much that time when Yuuta said he looked pretty in it.

。

**#08 – Which**  
When Yuuki tried to find the spot where Kaname drank from the tea cup, even he didn't know if he was he looking for it because he didn't want to drink from the same place, or if he actually _wanted_ to drink from the same spot.

。

**#09 – Amusement**  
Yuuta didn't really understand the relationship between Yuuki and Kaname, but at the very least, it could be pretty amusing in it's own way.

。

**#10 – Care**  
Really, Kaname was very awkward with showing his caring for another, that tsundere; not that Yuuki actually had any right to say that, though.

。

**#11 – Curse**  
"You were cursed again," Yuuta said, and he snickered at the expression on Shun's face – even more so when Shun threw his bag at him; "Mou, Yuuta-kun, it was you who wrote this, wasn't it?!"

。

**#12 – Hero**  
Sometimes Yuuta was like a hero - or at least trying to be like one - thinking of that, Shun could blush more than just a little.

。

**#13 – Mindreader**  
For some reason, Kaname always knew when Yuuki was laughing at him, even if it was just in his head – what was he, a psychic?

。

**#14 – Taste**  
When Yuuta kissed Shun for the first time, he was surprised that he didn't taste of strawberries like he had always imagined; but he doesn't dislike this faint taste of lemon at all.

。

**#15 – Bandage**  
Even if he say that Shun's bandages were weird, he secretly thought they were really cute and warm – especially if Shun was the one who applied them.

。

**#16 – Flower**  
No matter what, Shun's tulips were the prettiest.

。

**#17 – Same**  
Yuuta and Yuuki were two of a kind, the same, but still, they were completely different.

。

**#18 – Trick**  
Of course it was Chizuru who suggested they play circus, and of course Yuuki would agree – but in the end, the younger of the twins would just think it was too tiresome and trick Kaname into doing his tricks instead, while he played with thoughts of being the hero of a manga and saving his friends from evil.

。

**#19 – Unexpected**  
The one who brought most surprises with him was always Shun, even if the feminine boy didn't know it.

。

**#20 – Change**  
There were a lot of things that Kouichi liked about Akira, things that he wanted to stay the same and never change; but really, he could at least get a bit less messy when eating.

。

**#21 – Banana**  
"You're not gonna climb over the seats anymore, little monkey?" was what Yuuki said one day, when him and Chizuru found Kaname sitting eating a banana in the classroom; at the confused sound Kaname made when he swallowed, Chizuru burst into uncontrolled laughter at the prospect of Kaname being a monkey.

。

**#22 – Jealousy**  
Yuuta has always protected Shun, Yuuki thinks as he from the corner of his eye watch the two laugh about something he didn't pay mind too – he would be more jealous if it wasn't for the fact that it was Shun.

。

**#23 – Tears**  
It was so difficult to see Kaname's crying face, so when Yuuki bit his finger and tears of pain appeared in the glasses-framed eyes, Yuuki didn't really know how to react.

。

**#24 – Teddy**  
Thanks to Yuuki, Yuuta's first kiss was with a teddy bear, the same teddy bear that Shun kissed just before – not that it was anything they gave much thought to back then, but looking back at it, Yuuta prefers kissing the real Shun, rather than that indirect kiss from back then.

。

**#25 – Bothered**  
Yuuta stares at a tuft of hair sticking up at the side of Yuuki's head; his brother doesn't really care about his bed-hair, but it does bother Yuuta a bit, that part of hair sticking up – which is why he press his palm over it and frown when it bounce right back up when he remove it and Yuuki just look at him weirdly.

。

**#26 – Girl**  
Yuuta doesn't care if Shun really had been a girl, but it does bother him a little when Chizuru won't listen to the fact that Shun is a guy - no matter how he act or look.


End file.
